1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has increased with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various types of display devices, such as a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting display, are widely used.
Among them, the liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used types of display device, typically includes two substrates including field-generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device displays an image, by applying a voltage to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and by determining directions of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the electric field and thereby controlling the polarization of incident light passing through the liquid crystal layer.